Big Time Insane
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Gustavo needs time to write a new song, Kelly wants love, the boys need something to occupy them! And Gustavo likes to lie. Slight pairing of Kendall and Logan. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE BAND PAIRED TOGETHER, THEN DON'T READ! WARNING! Please Review!
1. Scavenger Hunts

**Scavenger Hunts**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall, Carlos/OC, James/OC, and Gustavo/Kelly _D

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE EPIC! All I own is the two OC paired with James and Carlos. And the idea... if that counts lol._

Kendall's POV

I plopped on the couch next to Katie, who shoved me over, so I was extremely close to Logan. Which I didn't mind since we had now been dating the past month. I layed a hand on his thigh and Katie moaned, walking away. I gave a questioned look to her back and Carlos jumped over the back of the couch and slammed down next to me.

"I'm bored!" He moaned and grabbed the remote from my hand changed through the channels rather fast. "SpongeBob isn't even on! And it's a Saturday! And Manda is gone to visit her parents." He moaned.

"Then why don't you call Amanda and chat with her for a bit?" Logan leaned up looking over at the slumping Latino.

"I can't... her phone got shut off." He sighed.

"Oh. Bummer." I sighed turning to Logan, "At least James isn't in here having a bore fest with him." He chuckled and gave me the smile that made me first fall for him.

"UGH!" We heard a slam, and all jumped.

"What was..." Logan peaked from his hand as James, with some crazy frizzy hair, ran out.

"I'M... ALL... OUT... OF... HAIR PRODUCTS!" He screamed and threw down a Cuda bottle.

"Well go get more." Carlos said.

"I can't go out looking like THIS!" He pointed to the mess of hair on his head. "AND I have a date with Ariana in like ten minutes! I CANNOT! I REPEAT... CANNOT GO OUT LIKE THIS!" He moaned and sat on the couch with us. "I guess I just have to call and cancel our date..." He sighed and grabbed his phone and went to the other room.

"Well that was a bit odd..." I scratched my head.

"GOOD NEWS!" He ran out screaming, causing Logan to jump to my lap.

"Oh hey..." I whispered in his ear.

"What's the good news?" Carlos asked.

"She has a cold and was just about to call and cancel our date." He smiled and tried to attack his hair with a brush.

"How is that good news?" I asked wrapping an arm around Logan's waist.

"Well now I won't seem like a bad boyfriend." He smiled.

"Oh... good logic..." Carlos nodded. "Well I'm still bored!" He sighed.

"I dunno what to do..." Logan said.

"Let's go annoy Gustavo at the studio!" I laughed, not thinking they would take me seriously.

"Okay!" The three stood up.

"I was kidding..." I stood shocked.

"Let's do it anyway." James said and put a bandana over his mess of hair.

Carlos' POV

We left the Palm Woods and had the driver take us to Rocque Studios. Gustavo was in the middle of writing a new love song for the band, which we could all hear from the hall.

"What are you four doing here?" Kelly ran up. "It's your day off."

"We were bored. And wanted to see what Gustavo was doing." Logan said.

"Well that probably **not **a good idea. He's very busy." Kelly said.

"But Kelly... We're really bored." James sighed.

"Fine. You can hang here," We all cheered and high fived. "But be quiet!" She added.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE YELLING?" Gustavo stormed out of his office. "Kelly! What are the dogs doing here?"

"We were really bored Gustavo." Kendall said.

"Silence!" Gustavo yelled. "Let's play a game shall we?"

"Okay!" We all yelled.

"It's called GO HOME SO I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE! AND WRITE A SONG!" He yelled.

"But Gustavo!" We yelled.

"Fine! We'll play an actual game." He sighed. "Give me a minute." He thought and I leaned towards Kendall.

"What do you think he will make us do?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I'm kinda scared to find out..." He whispered back.

"Okay dogs!" Gustavo finally said, "You four are gonna play a game of Scavenger Hunt."

"Okay...?" We all shrugged.

"I'll be back." He grabbed a notebook and ran off.

"Where?" I questioned.

"Place clues?" James said.

"Sure..." We waited for Gustavo to get back.

"Okay dogs! Here are the clues. Get in groups of two." He said and Logan quickly grabbed onto Kendall.

"Don't worry Logan... no one is gonna take your man." James laughed and stood next to me. Logan turned a bright shade of red.

"Okay here are the clues to the next thing. Have fun." He said as we raced off to find the next clue.

Kelly's POV

"What is the prize?" I asked as we went back into Gustavo's office.

"Something very important to me." He said and sat at his piano, and started playing the new song,

_"There is so many things that I never ever got to say cause I'm all so tired with my words getting in the way  
If you can read my mind then all your doubts will be left behind  
And every little thing would be fallin into place  
And I would scream to the world, they would see you are my girl But I just keep gettin stuck stuck, but I never givin up up  
In the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say Cuz I don't want to keep you guessin, but I always keep gettin stuck stuck but I'm never giving up up..." _He sang.

"You sing really well Gustavo." I said, "And I like the new love song."

"Really?" He turned from the piano.

"Yeah." I smiled. I wonder what's so important to him...

James' POV

"What's the first clue?" Carlos asked.

"Hold on..." I unfolded the piece of paper and read. "What you seek is something that cannot be bought or priced."

"What the heck does that mean?" Carlos snatched the paper. "Hey wait there's more." He unfolded it more. "To find this next clue use your musical knowledge of love songs and listening skills."

"Is he talking about the music room?" I scratched my head.

"I guess..." Carlos shrugged and we headed to the room.

We got to the room and in the middle of it sat a boom box.

"Guess the lyrics" The paper read. I hit play and an unfamiliar song started playing.

"Do you know this song?" I turned to Carlos.

"Yah... well kinda... it's the song Gustavo was writing when we got here.

"So we don't know it yet? That's lame!"

"I heard some of the lyrics." Carlos stood silent as the music played. He thought a second and sang a line that seemed right. "And I would scream to the world, they would see you are my girl But I just keep gettin stuck stuck, but I'm never givin up up."

"Cool song!" I said as he finished the line. Suddenly the cassette player opened and a piece of paper was in it. I grabbed it and read it.

Logan's POV

"The second clue..." I read. "You have to trust a loved one." What does that mean?" I glanced to Kendall.

"I dunno... the first clue we got said, What we seek cannot be bought or priced. And the second one said we had to use our listening skills. But we totally hadn't learned that song yet!" Kendall said.

"But we still got the clue." I smiled. "What can't be bought or priced?"

"People?" Kendall asked.

"True. But this clue says to trust a loved one..." I sighed.

"Ugh he made this so hard!" Kendall groaned. I thought about it, Kendall was right about people couldn't be bought... but we had to trust a loved one...

"I GOT IT!" I said loudly.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Love..." I said smiling.

"Love?" He scratched his head.

"Yah... Love can't be bought! It has to given!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go find Gustavo!" Kendall took my hand and we went running. As we rounded the corner with Gustavo's office in sight we ran into Carlos and James.

"Hey guys!" Carlos waved. "You guys couldn't figure out the riddle either?"

"Yah we could... couldn't you?" Kendall asked.

"You two got it! What's the answer?" James asked.

"Love..." Kendall and I said at the same time. "Something that can't be bought and the love song... and the third clue said to trust in a loved one." Kendall said.

"Oh..." James and Carlos nodded.

"Let's go tell Gustavo!" We all headed to the door of Gustavo's office.

Gustavo's POV

"The boys have been gone a while..." Kelly walked over to the piano. "What's the song gonna be called?"

"Stuck." I said writing on the paper. "It's done now."

"Sing it." Kelly said to me.

"What?" I turned to her shocked. "I don't think so. Why don't you go find the dogs and they can sing it." I sighed.

"Nah. Their busy." I walked up next to her. "So what was the prize to the game?"

"I told you something close to me." I mumbled.

"Well it is you records? Or you piano?" She asked.

"No... It's... you..." I turned away from her not wanting to catch her gaze.

"M...Me?" She pulled me to face her.

"Yah... you're most important to me..." I looked into her eyes.

Kendall's POV

We opened the door, "Hey Gustavo!" I said then paused, as all our mouths dropped open. There standing in the middle of the room was Gustavo... and Kelly... kissing? I quickly and quietly shut the door.

"Was that..." James said, his eyes big and mouth hanging open, as we walked away from the office.

"I think so..." Carlos said shocked.

"Well everyone needs love don't they?" Logan looked up at me.

"Yep... even Gustavo." I leaned over and kissed Logan.

_So there you go... a cute random BTR story... I liked it... it makes me happy when people review so take a few seconds and click the review button and tell me what you thought! Please and Thank you! :D_


	2. Lies

**Lies**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall, Carlos/OC, and Gustavo/Kelly _

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC! All I own is the OC paired with Carlos. And the idea..._

James' POV

_"Look around,_  
_Every light is shining now,_  
_It's brighter somehow._  
_Look around,_  
_Nothings as it seems,_  
_Nothing but dreams._  
_You and I,_  
_Gonna make a brand new sound,_  
_Like we own this town._

_We can't die,_  
_Now we lay it on the ground,_  
_We'll never look down._  
_Welcome to the big time,_  
_All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine._  
_Welcome to the good times,_  
_Life will never be the same._

_Cmon shake it up!_  
_Whatcha gotta loose?_  
_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_  
_If you want it all,_  
_Lay it on the line._  
_It's the only life ya got,_  
_So ya gotta live it big time._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_If you want it all,_  
_Lay it on the line._  
_It's the only life ya got,_  
_So ya gotta live it big time."_

We finished the song as the cords faded out.

"Great job boys!" Kelly's voice ran throughout the sound studio. We glanced at Gustavo and he just shook his head.

"The DOGS were flat!" He screamed.

"What! That was awesome!" We all yelled in protest. Kelly hit a button and all went silent. But we could tell there was a discussion behind the thick panel of glass.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Carlos asked leaning an arm on Logan's shoulder.

"Who knows..." I said, brushing my hair with my lucky comb while looking in my mirror. "Kelly is probably yelling about how he needs to be nicer. Or something."

"Yeah." Kendall said. "Do you think we should tell them we saw them... yano... kissing..." He asked.

"I don't really know." Logan said. "Gustavo might kill us or something crazy!"

"Well the secret is killing us inside." Carlos mumbled. "Well me at least."

"Yeah. It is kinda hard to see them every day and know what we know." Kendall mumbled.

"I think we should tell him." I said looking up from my mirror and placing it in my pocket. The door opened and Gustavo and Kelly walked in.

"Dogs! I'm gonna be nice and make you only rehearse harmonies for the next 2 hours instead of 5." Gustavo said.

"What! 2 hours?" Logan yelled. Kendall glanced at him with a questioned look. "Sorry for the outburst." He looked at the floor.

"What Gustavo means is that he is gonna be nice and give you the rest of the day off. Right?" She nudged him.

"Ugh. Fine. See you tomorrow then." He huffed. Kelly smiled to us as we left for the Palm Woods.

Kendall's POV

We arrived at the Palm Woods and Logan grabbed my hand. I raised an eyebrow to him and he just smiled. I shrugged and we stood around in the lobby deciding what to do.

"Hey Camille! Hey Jo!" Carlos waved.

"Hey Carlos, James." Jo came over. Camille waved and left.

"Hey Jo." I smiled to the blonde. She just scoffed and turned to Carlos and James. "Uhm..." I touched her shoulder with my free hand.

"Don't touch me Kendall!" She yelled at me.

"What's wrong Jo?" Logan asked.

"Don't talk to me either Logan!" She yelled and walked away in a huff.

"What was that?" James looked from my shocked face to Logan's'.

"I don't know..." Logan shook his head softly.

"I really hurt her..." I hung my head.

"Oh Kendall..." Logan touched my arm. I released his hand and walked to the elevator.

"Kendall! Kendall!" Logan, James, and Carlos ran towards me and Logan wrapped me in a hug. "Let's just forget this and go figure out if we should tell Gustavo or not."

"Okay." I sighed and we went up to apartment 2J.

"Oh hey Kendall." My mom greeted us. "You all okay?"

"Yah... sure..." I sighed. She felt my forehead. "I'm not sick... I'm just fine."

"Okay." She lowered her hand.

"Hey Momma Knight we have a dilemma." Logan said.

"Oh? How can I help?" She asked as we all crowded on the couch.

"We know this... guy... And he kissed a...girl... and well they don't know we saw." Logan explained trying not to tell mom who it actually was.

"Who is it? Jo? Camille?" She pried.

"WELL IT WASN'T GUSTAVO!" Carlos yelled out then slapped his forehead. We all glared at him. "Sorry..." He whispered.

"So you saw Gustavo kiss someone? Who?" She asked.

"Kelly..." Logan said.

"Gustavo and Kelly? Whoa!" Katie yelled shocked.

"Yah... So anyway. Should we tell them we saw them?" James asked.

"I think so." Mom said.

"Thanks mom!" I hugged her.

"Let's go swimming!" Carlos suggested.

"Okay!" We all ran to change.

Carlos' POV

"POOL!" I clicked the strap of my helmet and jumped in the pool. Jo passed us all and smiled to me and James

"JO!" Kendall grabbed her arm.

"Let go Kendall!" She yanked free and ran off. He slumped on a chair.

"Talk to her another day." Logan touched his arm. And the rest of them jumped in. After about a half hour the clouds got dark and Mrs. Kendall came out saying there was a storm coming in and we had to get out.

"Man! I hate storms." I groaned as thunder rumbled the apartment.

"You'll be fine once you're asleep." Logan tapped my arm. Then my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey Carlos-bear!" Manda's voice made me smile.

"Manda! How's Oregon?" I asked and I saw Kendall giving Logan a gagging look. I just rolled my eyes. "Hows the folks?"

"Good. Mom's gonna have her baby soon. And dad can't wait!" She giggled.

"That's great!" I turned toward the window and watched the rain roll down the window. "Ready to be a big sister?"

"Yah... I really miss you Carlos-bear." She sighed.

"I miss you to Manda-boo." I said and heard the guys all break out laughing. I glared at them and continued my conversation.

"Are the boys making fun of you?" She giggled.

"I don't mind because I'm talking to you." I smiled to myself as the guys dispersed to their rooms.

"Aw..." She said then I heard talking in the background. "Carlos I have to go. Love you..."

:Love you to Manda... Bye." I hung up my phone. Walking to my room I passed Kendall's and Logan's shared room. They were kissing on Logan's bed. I peaked in the room. "HEY!" I laughed as they shot apart.

"Carlos!" Kendall blushed.

"You should probably shut the door before you do things like that." I laughed and shut the door.

"Night James." I passed him in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Night Carlos." He smiled with his tooth brush hanging out his mouth. But it actually sounded like "Mighf Carlof" So I laughed.

Logan's POV

"Morning." I rubbed my eyes as Kendall stroked my head.

"Ready to tell Gustavo that we know he kissed Kelly? And then maybe die." He laughed.

"He won't kill us." I sat up. "Come on." I got up and we ate breakfast. "So we have to tell Gustavo today." I said.

"Okay..." Carlos gulped. We finished our breakfast and headed to Rocque Studios.

"M...Maybe... w...we should t...turn back..." Carlos' voice wavered as we stood outside Gustavo's office.

"No... We decided to tell him... so that's what we are going to do." Kendall pushed him toward the door. I knocked and the other 3 gasped.

"WHAT?" Gustavo's voice yelled out and we opened the door. "What are you DOGS doing here?" He looked up at us.

"It's your day off." Kelly said.

"We know." Kendall said. "But we have to tell you something."

"What is it Kendall?" Kelly asked.

"Umm... the other day... When we were doing that scavenger hunt..." I started, "We umm... saw you and Kelly... k...kissing... We're sorry we spied." I hung my head.

"WHAT!" Gustavo yelled. "You DOGS must be crazy! US! Kissing? I think you guys were dreaming!" Gustavo ranted. "Right Kelly?" We all looked at her and she had a hurt look on her face.

"Y...Yah... you guys were just dreaming..." She said with a sad tone. "You four should just go home and enjoy your free day." She said.

"Okay... then..." We left and walked out the door.

Kelly's POV

"I can't believe those dogs saw!" Gustavo huffed sitting in his chair. I stood there shocked.

"Yah... but did you really have to lie to them?" I asked, "Would it matter if they knew?" I looked at my feet.

"YES! That would mean they knew my weakness!" He shot back. I looked at him, not believing he had said that.

"Oh... so I'm just a weakness? Just a bother?" I asked as tears sprang to my eyes. "Like I don't matter?"

"Oh.. no.. Kelly.. I didn't... don't cry..." Gustavo stood and reached for me. But I ran out of his office and towards the entrance.

Kendall's POV

"She could have been faking..." Carlos said.

"No... She can't fake that good." I said. We heard running steps and sobbing. I looked back towards the building and saw Kelly running this way. "Hey... hey..." I stood in her path and she ran into me, sobbing on my chest. I hugged her crying frame. "Hey.. hey... it's okay..." I rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Mmm-hmm..." She nodded still sobbing. "You... did see me and Gustavo the other day... but he doesn't want you to know..." She wiped her eyes.

"Come on... you can come with us to our house." I lead her to the car. She looked out the window as it started to rain. She tears kept falling. But she tried to hide it.

Once we arrived at the Palm Woods the rain had slowed and we lead her to the apartment.

"Oh hello Kelly. Would you like something to drink?" Mom came over with a glass of coffee.

"Oh thank you..." She took it and sat on our couch.

"Would you like to talk?" Mom asked her.

"That would be nice." She nodded looking at her coffee.

Mrs. Knight's POV

"So could you explain what all happened?" I asked then looked at the guys who all dispersed to their rooms.

"Well... Last week Gustavo made the boys do a scavenger hunt... and he... he told me that I was the prize... because he told the boys that the prize was something most important to him." She sighed.

"Aw... that's kinda shocking that he said that..." I said.

"I know... I really thought we had something till he denied everything." She said crying into her coffee. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys... they... are just too strange. He really does care about you... I can tell." I said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kendall emerged from his room and answered it. It was Gustavo standing there all soaking wet from the rain.

Gustavo's POV

"Gustavo? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked inviting me in.

"Kelly..." I said looking up at the crying woman.

"What?" She walked up to me. "Come to hurt me even more?" She crossed her arms and looked at the wall.

"Kelly..." I walked up to her putting my hands on her shoulders. "I never... ever wanted to hurt you. Ever... I just got carried away. I'm sorry... Please forgive me." I cupped her cheek. Tears slipped from her eyes down her cheek and down my hand. I leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly, ignoring the gasps from the dogs.

"I forgive you..." She whispered as I leaned up. I heard the dogs' high-five as I hugged her small frame.

"I love you Logie..." Kendall said to Logan. I glanced at them as Kendall kissed Logan deeply. I rolled my eyes.

_So everyone tell me what you think! I think it's not as good as my others... but it's a side of Gustavo no one has seen yet! So I tried! HA! I love me the KOGAN! :D till next time!_


End file.
